Ever Calm
by fantasylover2
Summary: The sequel to the awsum game FF10!


Disclaimer:  I do not own Final Fantasy 10 and therefore all characters, places and other items, which feature in this awesome game, belong to Squaresoft.

Chapter 1.  Champion Cup

The current Maester placed an elegant hand upon the balcony wall and glanced down to the waiting crowd.  She smiled to herself at the magnificent sight, which she herself helped to preserve.  It had been a long and emotional journey but the outcome had been the Ever Calm.  She took a deep breath and looked across grand Stadium.  The sphere pool's water swirled and mixed with the last tendrils of the day's bright sunlight.  Bodies of Yellow and Blue flashed through the water.  It was the final minutes of the Blitzball Jecht Cup and the remaining teams; Besaid Aurochs and Luca Goers played fiercely for the title.  The crowds erupted into screams of joy and praise as the buzzer finally blew.  The Besaid Aurochs had won and defeated the main rivalry team.  The Maester smiled and clapped along with the rest of the crowds.  As the players left the pool and back to there warm changing rooms, footsteps approached from behind her.

"Yunie?"  Yuna turned to the newcomer.  Rikku ran to embrace her.  "How long has it been Yunie?"

"Too long" Replied Yuna.  She held her cousin close.  

Rikku let go and smiled at her. 

"Sorry Yunie I was late, Fiend explosion at Home, took us ages to get the damn beasts cleaned up."  Yuna laughed.

"You should have asked and I would have helped, things are too calm of late.  Fiend activity is to a bare minimum, I have a feeling bigger things are sure to be on there way."

"Don't talk like that, we have a celebration to attend."  She squealed "But before that you must hand the Champion Cup over to Wakka."

"Oh yeah where is the Cup, I sent Lulu for it?"

"Shouldn't be long I guess" Replied Rikku, "But didn't the Aurochs play well, im well annoyed the Al Bhed Psyches got knocked out in the first round by the Fangs."  A deep laugh came from the doorway to the balcony.

"My Fangs showed your Psyches how this game should be played."  He laughed again.

"Kimarhi, when did you arrive?" Yuna ran to embrace her old guardian and friend. 

"I arrived not long ago, Rikku brought me, in airship."  The great blue Ronso replied.

The Maester looked around and noticed how much both had changed. The pair had their own kind to look after.  Rikku now the leader of the Al Bheds took the position after her father took ill and died shortly after the 5th year of the Ever Calm.  Kimarhi is the chief of the Ronso tribe on Mt Gagazet.  Their numbers were down due to Seymour's attack and they needed a strong leader to take charge.  Even Yuna had her responsibilities; she had been named Maester in the first year of the Ever calm.  Due to the destruction of Yu Yevon people had no faith and needed a strong leader to get them firmly upon their feet once again.  Yuna had taken the post in the hope to build Spira's future, and she had done it well.

A rustle of leather and cloth and Yuna's Black Mage stepped onto the balcony, a shiny Cup in her hands.

"Quite a party I see" She asked the crowd gathered on the balcony.  She bowed deeply "Welcome Kimarhi and Rikku, long time no see".  Lulu's facial expression rarely changed anyone who didn't know her would think see was hard faced and cruel.  Lulu being close to Yuna had taken to her side and helped her through many decisions as her official advisor.  Lulu placed the Cup upon its podium and stepped back.  

The crowd went wild, the teams finally re-entered the Sphere pool's area.  The six teams spread themselves around the Spherical pool and looked up towards Yuna.  Yuna stepped forward, placed the small strands of hair firmly behind her ears and spoke to the awaiting crowds.

"People all over Spira have joined together to witness a breathtaking game of both strength and skill, every team over the tournament has shown such commitment and the long days of training have not been put to waste.  Well Done" The crowd once again erupted into screams of excitement.  Yuna raised an arm to signify silence.

"The Jecht Cup will now be awarded to the winning team…" Footsteps travelling fast came from the doorway and interrupted her speech.  Tidus flew into the light.

"May I, if the Maester allows it, present my fathers Cup?"  Yuna looked deep into his eyes and he the same.  She smiled and graciously nodded her head.  He cheeks flushing pink for a brief moment.

"It would be my honour, if you, the Son of Jecht presented the Jecht Cup to the winning team."  The crowd went silent after the words, Son of Jecht.  Tidus was rarely seen in public, he mainly travelled to and from Zanarkand.  Tidus was in charge of the restoration of the Zanarkand Ruins; Yuna had decided to restore Zanarkand to its former glory and Tidus just knew how it looked 1000 years ago.  He spent most of his time explaining to the workmen where this or that went.  So any appearance from Tidus was always welcome.

Yuna stepped away from the edge of the balcony and Tidus took her place.  He quickly straightened his hair and cleared his throat.

"Zanarkand is looking like the old Zanarkand we all remember from the tales of old, and will once again be the leading city of knowledge and intelligence in Spira.  It's a slow process but with the strong will of Spira we will reach our goal." Tidus smiled as the crowds went wild, he turned to see Yuna smiling at him, her odd eyes full of passion and love for both Spira and him.  "Finally the moment we all came to see, the handing over of the Jecht Cup to the winning team.  May the Captain of the Besaid Aurochs join me and the Maester on the Balcony."  A figure left the yellow coloured team and made it's way to a doorway below the balcony, moments passed before the sound of footsteps reached their ears.  The group on the balcony turned to see the captain and Wakka came out into the light.  Rikku ran and hugged him in her childish manor, the great Ronso just dipped his head and Lulu smiled.  

"Hey guys it's great to see you all again as one happy family ya?"

"Congratulations Wakka on winning, It's great to see you, how's Besaid?" Yuna asked.

"Ah Besaid is fine and boring as usual, since you left things never get exciting, you must come and visit ya?"

"Certainly Wakka it would be nice to see the old place."

"Hurry up Wakka, the crowds are waiting." Shouted Lulu.

"Yeah, yeah im going, geez woman always at me you are!"

Wakka walked forwards to the edge of the balcony where Tidus was waiting, Tidus smiled at him "Well done my old mate."  They grasped hands firmly.

"It's nice to see you too Tidus, long time no see I think.  Why you never come and train no more with us, you got real talent you know."

"I wish I could Wakka but of late im busy."

"Whatever…"

Tidus turned back towards the waiting crowd "Finally the Captain of the Aurochs has joined me and the Maester, I had wondered if he had stopped at the lavatories."  The crowds laughed.  Tidus collected himself, " I the son of Jecht will now proudly present my fathers cup to the captain of the winning team." Tidus picked up the shiny cup, which had his fathers symbol embedded into the side to Wakka who immediately raised it to the sky.  The Aurochs cheered as their captain and friend rose for the stadium to see, the crowds went wild.

As the cheers went around the stadium, a lone dark woman stood against the wall watching the sight.  Her eyes followed the stands and up to the grand balcony, Yuna stood with Tidus and looked down to the crowds.  A smiled curled at the edge of her lips, evil flashed across her dark eyes.  She turned away and disappeared slowly into thin air, leaving not a trace she was there at all.  It was a sure sign of bad times.

Soft tendrils of moonlight slipped between the thin drapes in Yuna's room.  Not a cloud sailed across the sky and only a hint of wind ruffled the still leaves on the trees.  Yuna pulled a brush though her dark hair as she gazed out past the drapes to the gardens beyond.  The roses looked strangely beautiful in the moonlight, each petal edged with a layer of silver.  Their sweet smell drifted upon the small breeze and into her room.  Yuna was so absorbed by the moment she didn't her the footsteps that entered the room and came up behind her.  Yuna dropped the brush in fright and span round to the stranger.  There stood Tidus.  Yuna sighed "You gave me such a fright, I didn't hear you enter the room"

"Im so sorry I should have knocked but the door was ajar.  Are you ok you looked like you were somewhere else?"

"Yes im ok, I was just thinking."  Yuna turned back towards the window.  Tidus approached from behind her, he wrapped two strong arms around her thin waist and hugged her tightly.  He whispered softly in her ear, "I have missed you so much."

"Then why do you have to go?"

"Im the only person who knows exactly what Zanarkand looks like.  I wish I didn't have too."

Yuna turned towards him small tears lined her eyes.

"Aw my precious don't cry."  He turned her around and held her even more tightly.  "Im doing this for you, remember our first kiss at the spring, I promised to you to take you to Zanarkand, well that wasn't possible so im bringing Zanarkand to you instead."  Yuna didn't know what to say, she took her small hand and quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve of her kimono.  Tidus held her at arms length and stared deep into her eyes. "I love you so much, I don't want to leave to Zanarkand because I want to be with you always.  But if I don't, I know I will break that promise we made years ago, before the Ever Calm."

"But that was before we knew I would survive, I didn't think it would still count."  He laughed gently, "I have never broke a promise and I don't intend to now."

Tidus let his embrace drop and guided her to the soft bed and sat her on the edge.  

"Im going to do something that will change my life and for the benefit of you.  I promise to never go back to Zanarkand…"

"But you…"

"Let me finish.  I promise never to go back to Zanarkand to advise the work crew on the layout of Zanarkand, I will stay at your side instead and put my memory onto paper and draw what I once saw."  Yuna stared at him.

"I can't let you do that, it's not fair." She agued.

"Shh…  I don't care what you say I have been thinking about it for some time because what im now gonna do something else that will change my life."  Tidus left the edge of the bed and knelt down beside Yuna, he fumbled for something in his pocket and pulled out a box.__


End file.
